Meu Sentido de Ikarus está tilintando!
by Metal Ikarus
Summary: Sem heróis. Sem vilões. Sem romances. E sem ameaças ao status-quo do universo como o conhecemos. Só um desabafo do Ikarus-sama. Usarei esse espaço para passar avisos importantes. Se o texto for atualizado, pode preparar que lá vem bomba... x.x
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaymer:** Isso não é uma fic e não tem fins lucrativos (Derrrr). Como não tem personagem algum envolvido, Kurumada que vá lamber sabão... u.u

**Desabafo – Meu sentido de Ikarus está tilintando... õ.o**

Oi gente. Aqui é o Ikarus-sama ou Metal Ikarus, ou Ikki, ou sei lá que outra alcunha vocês me dão. XD

O título desta "fic" é uma referencia ao Homem-Aranha e o sentido de Aranha dele, caso estejam curiosos... XP

Achei apropriado pelo fato do Sentido de Aranha ser um poder do Homem-Aranha de denunciar perigos e ameaças ao redor dele. E assim como o sentido de aranha de Peter Parker, o meu sentido de Ikarus detectou uma ameaça.

Há um bom tempo, venho desejando escrever um "manifesto" (na falta de termo melhor) pra desabafar um pouco do que anda se passando na cuca de Ikarus-sama ultimamente. Venho notando que estou cada vez menos me dedicando a escrever bem (Pelo menos eu ando encucado com a qualidade das minhas fics) apesar das reviews de elogio que recebo (e amo), eu venho notando que minhas idéias andam meio escassas e minha "paixão" por escrever fics anda esfriando.

E não sei exatamente a causa disso. Deve ser a fonte secando (Se bem que qualquer coisinha me inspira a escrever novas fics. Continuar as antigas necas né, seu cérebro? ¬-¬') ou talvez seja uma coisa que vem me incomodando ultimamente. São com as fics de fichas. Principalmente com as MINHAS fics de fichas.

Eu estava todo envolvido e dedicado a dar continuidade a minhas segunda trilogia de fics (Que já tá quase virando uma Antologia) Saint Seiya Extreme. Mas algumas pessoas que liam minhas fics ficavam perguntando e imaginando como seria uma fic de fichas do Ikarus-sama. E aí pensei: What tha hell... Vou fazer uma. E postei Sensou no Megami.

Aí começa meu dilema. Eu era um cara acostumado a receber 3 a 4 reviews no máximo por cada capítulo das minhas fics. E sempre dos leitores mais assíduos. E de repente vejo minha caixa de e-mails bombadeada de reviews com fichas. Pode-se dizer que os olhinhos deste Ikarus se encheram de brilho e lágrimas (nem tanto) ao receber tantas reviews. Meu maior receio em postar uma fic de fichas sempre foi o de receber poucas fichas e acabar por não escrever a fic (eu fazia uma idéia de que o gênero era popular, mas nem tanto).

E de repente, vejo que meus medos eram infundados. E comecei a escrever Sensou feito um louco chapado de ecstasy (Diga não às "dorgas" manolo!) e tive uma das experiências mais divertidas da minha curta vida de fic-writter com ela. Também conheci muitas pessoas legais e que hoje são amigos e amigas maravilhosos através de Sensou e outras fics de fichas que postei.

E de repente, antes que Sensou sequer chegasse a metade eu me vi tão empolgado com fics de fichas, que eu postei OUTRA! Sim. Olimpus High. E veio mais empolgação e mais reviews! E derrepente, eu comecei a postar mais fics e mais fics. Até que decidi postar Illuminati Arcana de tanta ansiedade que eu estava pra postar ela. E quando comecei a postar... Falta de idéias... Onde estava minha ansiedade afinal? Em escrever? Ou em receber reviews? Ou as fics de fichas eram só a modinha da vez na cuca do Ikarus-sama?

Quem acompanha minhas fics, sabe que das três fics de fichas que postei, apenas Sensou chegou ao final e o resto anda parado. E ultimamente resgatei minha paixão por Saint Seiya Extreme que andava a passos de formiga. E venho tendo muitas idéias pra essa fic.

_"Tá, mas aonde você quer chegar com esse chove e não molha Ikarus-sama? o.o"_

Eu to tendo uma crise existencial fic-writter. Eu não estou sabendo dizer mais a razão de eu me dedicar a este hobby meu. São as reviews? Ou é o puro e simples prazer de escrever? Já cheguei a dizer a mim mesmo que se um dia me tornasse um fic-writter do tipo que faz o que faz pelas reviews eu acabaria por desistir de escrever. Afinal, quando nos dedicamos tanto a algo sem ter dinheiro envolvido só pode ser por amor né? Sei lá se essa visão minha é muito simplista da coisa. Mas é como eu vejo essa questão.

E por medo de ver esse dia chegar, eu optei pra dar um slow-down nas fics de fichas. Olimpus High e Illuminati Arcana vão ficar meio paradas. Até eu determinar exatamente o que é mais importante pra mim. Por que me sentia mais... Satisfeito como fic-writter, quando escrevia as minhas fics de uma a duas reviews por capítulo? E por que agora as fics de fichas não me parecem mais tão atraentes?

Pois é. Eu quero saber. E vendo o crescimento repentino desse gênero de fics no site ultimamente, gostaria também que tanto as pessoas que escrevem quanto as que se inscrevem a essas/nessas fics compartilhem um pouco do por que gostam e o que as levam a escrever/participar das mesmas.

Não me entendam mal. De forma alguma me arrependo de ter me arriscado por esse genero de fics. Principalmente por todas as amizades inestimáveis que obtive através delas. Mas que as fichas mudaram um pouco o meu jeito de lidar com minhas fics, mudaram sim. Às vezes me pego resmungando feito um velho rabugento: "Queria ter mais idéias... Queria escrever mais dessa fic... Ou daquela..." o que somado ao meu dia-a-dia meio cansativo, acaba piorando a situação.

Tentei estabelecer cronogramas de escrever um capítulo de cada por semana (Afinal, na maioria das vezes, meu cérebro pega é no tranco mesmo), mas ultimamente ando totalmente sem idéias e motivação pra escrever minhas fics de fichas.

Não é atoa que estou ficando sem idéias pra escrever. Estou querendo escrever tudo rápido demais. Muitas fics ao mesmo tempo. Minha média (Chutando por alto) de fics antes era de uma mega-saga (Ex: Fúrias de Ártemis, Saint Seiya – Extreme) e Side-Stories esporádicos por ano. Mas aí, postei Sensou, postei Ifreet May Cry, O Legado, Yours Ever e tudo ao mesmo tempo que escrevia One-shots e mini-fics pra cada um dos 12 Cavaleiros de Ouro de Saint Seiya Extreme e de repente me sinto esgotado! De tudo!

Estou quase deletando Illuminati Arcana e reescrevendo tudo de novo. Mas não farei isso a pedidos. Acho que falei demais, dei voltas e voltas ao redor do mesmo lugar e não sei exatamente qual o motivo de eu estar escrevendo isso aqui. Acho que é mais um desabafo do que realmente um pedido de desculpas na demora das postagens.

Mas não somente isso, é um aviso pra nos policiarmos mais a respeito dos motivos de estarmos escrevendo tantas fics de fichas. Há pouco tempo apareciam 3 fics de fichas por dia ou por semana no fanfiction. E muitas delas andam paradas. Isso é sinal de que pode estar havendo algum problema. Sei lá se outra pessoa que possa estar lendo isso concorda comigo ou acha que eu sou só um mimizento com crise emo. Talvez um pouco dos dois. Vai saber.

Mas acho que é isso gente. Eu pretendo por Illuminati Arcana e Olimpus High num hold até que eu realmente tenha idéias boas pra transcrever em forma de fic. Elas não vão ficar totalmente paradas. Uma hora eu tenho uma idéia e pimba. Sai um capítulo que até eu mesmo me surpreendo com o resultado final. Afinal, eu acho que se a coisa for bem escrita, todo mundo sai ganhando. Eu (pro meu ego mesmo. Prontofalei. Mas também pela satisfação de saber que estou escrevendo algo realmente divertido e não simplesmente empurrando capítulos goela abaixo de vocês pra ganhar reviews... u.u) e vocês por lerem uma fic realmente legal e interessante.

PS: Não to pedindo pra pararem de mandar reviews heim... Receber reviews ainda faz este Ikarus feliz e todo fic-writter mais motivado a continuar a escrever. Então, podem mandar reviews pras minhas próximas fics. Suas reviews são muito importantes pra mim. Principalmente com sugestões e conselhos. XD

_"Ahnm... Você não tá se contradizendo Ikarus-sama? Reclama que essas fics cheias de reviews estão te seduzindo e agora quer que a gente continue a mandar mais... ¬¬"_

A review é uma ferramenta pra criticar a história. Mais do que elogiar, é também falar mal. Falar do que gosta, do que não gosta. Aconselhar, corrigir, sugerir... Enfim... Ajudar o fic-writter a melhorar.

Também não estou fazendo nenhum manifesto do tipo: "Abaixo as fics de fichas! Coisa do capeta! Ò.Ó" não. É um Wake-up call pra todo mundo que escreve essas fics, não se deixarem levar pela imagem sedutora da seção lotada de reviews.

Mas se você tem uma idéia legal e quer executá-la, vai em frente. Mete a cara e manda ver mesmo. Eu já li e recomendo muitas fics de fichas ótimas aqui no fanfiction. Destiny's Child da Pure-Petit, Desertores da BenToph, pra citar algumas. Apesar de tudo que falei aqui, pretendo futuramente escrever mais fics de fichas (Se eu tiver idéias realmente legais pra escrever).

Como eu disse uma vez a uma amiga que queria escrever uma fic romantica com o Mu, mas estava receosa de sua fic não ser bem recebida: _"É uma ficção escrita por fãs. Da forma que a gente quer. Da forma que a gente gosta. A primeira pessoa a estar satisfeita com a fic é você. Se mais alguém gostar, melhor ainda."_

Bom... Acho que é isso... Vejo vocês no MSN, no Orkut, no Fanfiction... Qualquer que seja o método que vocês queiram utilizar pra entrar em contato comigo e bater um papinho legal. MSN, Orkut e e-mail pessoal no meu perfil aqui do fanfiction. Pode mandar PM pelo site também que eu respondo a todo mundo, ok?

Acho que seria de bom tom agradecer a todo mundo que manda reviews e principalmente fichas pras minhas fics. Afinal nesse tipo de fic existe não só a satisfação do Fic-Writter em escrever como dos leitores de verem seus personagens brilharem. É tanta dedicação que vocês tem às vezes, me mandando imagens pra visualizar o personagem melhor, mandando links, PM's com acréscimos e sugestões. Obrigado mesmo gente. De coração.

Beijos e abraços do Ikarus!

Metal Ikarus... Signing Off...


	2. Chapter 2  Saint Seiya Extreme

**Disclaymer:** Isso não é uma fic e não tem fins lucrativos (Derrrr). Como não tem personagem algum envolvido, Kurumada que vá lamber sabão... u.u

**Aviso sobre Saint Seiya Extreme - Apocalypse**

Oi gente! Olá leitores e leitoras do Ikarus. Se gostam de Saint Seiya Extreme - Apocalypse leiam este aviso (que eu sei que viola as regras do site, blablablá! por isso não estou colocando esse aviso como nova fic, mas como um outro aviso que já lancei antes). Em breve, Apocalypse será deletada. Como o primeiro aviso também foi sobre o delete de uma outra fic que causou um certo "reboliço", acho que é apropriado que esse aviso seja postado também aqui.

Como vocês devem estar se indagando o por quê desta drástica decisão, eu "esprico".

Eu realmente não queria ter de fazer isso, pois tenho um amor especial por essa fic. Mas infelizmente estou insatisfeito com ela.

Motivos:

1) Apesar de eu ser mente aberta a idéias, sinto que aceitei idéias "alheias" demais. E embora o resultado tenha sido satisfatório (a princípio), eu sinto que a fic não é uma obra minha mais. Eu quero que ela seja. Eu quero que ela tenha saido desse cuca louca que vos fala. Quero que os neurônios queimados sejam os meus. Eu sou um pouco "egoísta" com aquelas fics que tenham um valor sentimental muito forte pra mim.

2) A fic está muito mal-estruturada. A cada momento tomando um rumo diferente, um "chove e não molha" infindável, dando voltas e mais voltas e nunca saindo do lugar. Eu não consegui definir direito as motivações dos personagens, coisas que antes eram bem claras pra mim. Parece que eu mudei meus planos completamente em determinado ponto. Fiquei insatisfeito por isso.

3) Muitos personagens importantes foram praticamente chutados pra escanteio na minha "goela" de criar dramas profundos entre alguns personagens que deveriam ser coadjuvantes. No meio do turbilhão, eu acabei esquecendo em quem a fic realmente deveria se concentrar. Nos personagens principais e não nos coadjuvantes (por melhores que eles tenham ficado).

4) Putaria excessiva e gratuita. A partir de um certo ponto da história, eu decidi mudar a classificação dela. Antes era uma coisa mais juvenil como as duas primeiras fics de Saint Seiya Extreme e como Fúrias de Ártemis, como uma sensualidade quase disfarçada. E de repente quase virou uma fic proibida ("Quase"... Heh...). Me incomoda. Não o sexo em si, mas saber que eu abusei da minha regrinha de ouro: "Sem idéias? Apele pros hormônios". Uma coisa é apelar pros hormônios. No outro é transformar a história em pornô Chanchada. Acho até que espantei algumas pessoas que lêem essa fic... u.u

A pervisse precisa ter um sentido, uma razão de ser incluída na história ou a história em si perde o valor (na minha opinião). Então, me comprometi a pegar mais leve desta vez e focar no drama, mais do que na sacanagem.

_"Ikarus-sama! Então, vamos ficar sem fic? O.O"_

Não. Vocês não vão ficar sem fic. O Ikarus vai reescrever a fic. Estruturar melhor (Talvez, uma boa parte da fic possa ser reaproveitada. Até capítulos inteiros). Essa decisão de deletar, por mais que seja um baita tiro no pé dos meus planos pra terminá-la o mais rápido possível, principalmente com tantos projetos que estou muito empolgado pra escrever e estão encalhados... Mas, é o mais certo pra mim no momento.

Vou trazer de volta os personagens que deixei de lado. Vou valorizá-los como esperado das pessoas que me enviaram os mesmos quando eu pedi. Stella-chan, Pure-Petit, Shina Com, Legião e outras pessoas que criaram personagens pra mim e eu não dei-lhes a devida atenção. Agora seus personagens serão melhor aproveitados. Se já não agradeci pela imensa contribuição que vocês prestaram a essa fic, eu agradeço agora. Muito obrigado.

Já dou outro aviso. Com a reestruturação da fic, um elemento importante provavelmente não fará mais parte dela. A ligação dela com duas outras fics, "Yours Ever" e "Mine Forever", pode ser desfeita. Estas antes possuíam ligações diretas com Saint Seiya Extreme - Apocalypse, mas agora podem acabar por serem desconsideradas para o entendimento desta nova Apocalypse.

Ainda não pretendo deletar a fic imediatamente (talvez por que seja difícil demais pra mim ou pro caso de alguém ter interesse de ler antes da reestruturação)... Mas acontecerá logo.

Tomei esta decisão, apesar de não ser a primeira fic que me deixa descontente. Mas nem toda fic tem um valor tão especial pra mim que valha um delete de 28 capítulos pra recomeçar do zero e melhor. Essa vale.

Por isso, eu espero a compreensão de todos. Espero que não fiquem chateados comigo. Mas tem coisa que preocupa o Ikarus. E a qualidade da fic é uma das principais. Pra umas pessoas que estavam com a leitura bem atrasada pode ser até uma boa idéia, não vão ter de correr atrás do prejuízo lendo mais de vinte capítulos de embromação. Pra outras que acompanham firmes e fortes pode ser um belo golpe. Mas espero que entendam e continuem a acompanhar. O apoio de vocês é importante pra mim. n.n

_"Ikarus, quando essa reestruturação vai acontecer?"_

Assim que eu terminar de escrever Super Marionetes World.

Bom, acho que eu disse tudo que tinha pra dizer. Então, é isso. Beijos e abraços do Ikarus.

_Metal Ikarus... Signing off..._


End file.
